name coming shortly
by RosemarieVasilisa
Summary: Sorry...I suck at summaries, but this is a story that I had floating around in my mind, and I wanted to know what everybody thought about it. First fanfiction, please read, constructive criticism and suggestions are accepted.I don't own Vampire Academy,Richelle Mead does.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry...I suck at summaries, but this is a story that I had floating around in my mind, and I wanted to know what everybody thought about it. First fanfiction, please read, no flame accepted.

**~RosemarieVasilisa**

Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen,  
Whores and sluts,  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain we'll make all your fantasies come to life!  
Welcome to candyland!"

"Really, Rose? Really,"My best friend, Christian, asked. We were sitting in my room hanging out with my Ipod blasting BOTDF's 'Candyland'. Later, Christian planned on dragging me off somewhere... but right now, we were just lazing around.

"Yes, Christian, really," I said rolling my eyes, "Now if you don't mind telling me, where are you dragging me to later? So I can tell BaBa," I said picking up my phone.

"It's a surprise, Mazur- Nice try. But I will tell you one thing," he smirked.

"Oh! And that would be~" I snarked. Inside I was excited that I might actually get something from him.

"You owe me big time," he answered.

Bastard. Should've known that it wouldn't be that easy.

"At least tell me what to wear," I grimaced.

"Um...that BOTDF shirt with that pair of skinny jeans that hug your hips, the ones with the rips, your hi-hi-top converse, studs and Dahvie Vanity make-up with those red , and put your hair in that one hairstyle that you had last year when we went to the aquarium and got kicked out of," he said, tossing my squishy ball in the air.

I frowned. I remember that day..."Hey! That was not my dared me to do it," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, but I also never told you to punch the guard in the face, did I?" Christian smirked.

"In my defense, he did grab me in the wrong place," I argued.

"Yeah, sure he did..." he rolled his eyes.

"He did!"I huffed and stomped over to my closet.

I heard Christian chuckle, so I threw something at him. I heard a 'oomf' and smirked very smugly."Bitch," I heard him mumble.

"Takes one to know one," I shot back. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the shower. I washed my hair and put on my outfit.

By the time I got back in my room 'Yoho'' by BOTDF was playing. I began to sing along.

"A pirate walks into the bar,  
The bartender asks 'What's with the steering wheel in your pants?'  
And the pirate says 'Arrr!It's driving me nuts!'"

"Wow, Rosie. I didn't know you had nuts,"said Christian, walking back into the room. I snorted.

"No, I don't, but from what I hear you don't either," I said, putting on my makeup. I decided against Christian's choice of makeup, instead putting on light makeup. I saw Christian glaring at me through the mirror. I smirked.

"Know what Rose? Strip and put this on." I turned around about to punch him, but instead had a bag thrusted in my face.

"What the hell!?"

"Just put it on."

Grumbling, I did as he said. I didn't care if he saw me in my underwear, he'd seen me in far less. When I finished- I had to say... that I looked DAMN sexy.

It was a skin tight black dress. It had red stitching embroidered in the top and ruffles on the bottom. It clung to my every curve in the right way. There was a red rose on the side right above my right breast. It had spaghetti straps and was absolutely gorgeous. My dad would have a fit, because it stopped almost to mid thigh. Yeah, I was HAWT.

"Well! When you finish looking at yourself we have somewhere to be," said Christian. I put on my red contacts, traded my converse for black stilettos, grabbed my phone and followed Christian out the door. Not before grabbing my ipod though.

"Where the hell are we going, Christian?" I asked locking the door.

"We're going to the zoo so you can see your long lost brother," he joked.

I glared."Very funny, fire nuts. Now, where are we really going?" I said.

"Out," he said, glaring at the name 'fire nuts'.

Seeing as I wasn't gonna get anything out of him, I walked over to his car and got in. He went to the driver's side and started the car. I plugged my Ipod in and Paramores' 'Ignorance' filled the car. Me, being me. I sung along.

Three Paramore songs, and one argument later... Christian pulled up at an abandoned factory-looking-place.

Why the hell are we here, I wondered.

"We're here because there's something I wanna show you."

What the hell, did I say that out loud?

"Come on," Christian insisted.

Hesitantly, I followed him. Well... until he walked behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Christian... what the hell,"I yelled. I heard the sound of something like a garage opening and Christian said:

"Alright, Rose, when I take my hands away I want you to keep your eyes shut okay?" he instructed, "And... if you make one smartass comment, I'll lock you in the car for the next four hours with no heat and don't even think about hot wiring it." he added.

Damn him, he knows me too well. Damn friendship. Reluctantly sighing, I said,"Yeah, okay, fine. Now get your hands away from my face. I don't know where they've been. You could've been jacking off and didn't wash your hands earlier. I wouldn't know."

I heard him laugh, but felt him move his hands away.

"Aww, Rose you never seize to amaze me," he said, calmly walking away. I noticed that he didn't deny what I said and was about to point it out when I heard him say,"Oh, and Rose... I wanna be the first to say... Happy Birthday."

I was about to say something slick, when I saw a bright light from behind my eyelashes and a bunch of, "SURPRISE!"

Alright, I've shared the story and I hope to continue this, but my friend and I can't think of a good name... SO~ Any suggestions? I want a really good one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that reviewed:).I really don't know where this story is going,but the more i write it i might get an idea of where so please bare with ** **Lock Ness Monster13 could you please help me with the summary if you don't mind please i would be very grateful:).Please read and review and tell me what you next time~Rose**

* * *

chapter 2

My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings eyes adjusted within seconds and I catorgorized everything:presents, you need for a birthday party.

I grinned."Who the hells' idea was it to throw me a party,"I 't get me wrong I'm not mad.I'm quite the opposite actually.I just like harrassing the looks on everyones faces I was doing a good everyone except me dad,he was smirking,he knew what I was doing.

"Who was it!Was it you old man!?"I addressed my dad.I almost never called him 'dad'.It was always old man,Abe or baba-which is turkish for dad-but I almost never call him that in english.

He grinned."Sorry little girl,but this one is not on the next one though."He winked."But you may want to try your Aunt Merydith,"he ...this seems like her type of party...if my mother helped.

"Good,thank god.I thought you were goin' soft on me old man,"I shot back.

He was about to reply when a shout of,"RoseMarie," sounded through the room.I turned to the owner of the voice and came face to face with my mother."That is not the way you talk to your father!"

I rolled my eyes.I'm gonna need a drink."Yeah,yeah,yeah,whatever."I walked over to my Aunt Merydith and hugged her."Thank you Aunt Mer."I gave her a kiss on the cheek."No problem how about you get this party started.I have something for you."

Looking around I saw everyone looking at me being me I said,"You all heard the get this damn party started!"After I said that hte music started and everyone went on their merry little way and did their own thing.

"So Aunt Merydith,what do ya got for me,"I said turning to her."Well since you asked so nicely,"she said,rolling her 's what I love about my 's just like me in a share the same interests,use the same logic and have the same love of we even use it in the same she were like forty years younger we could be sisters.

I rolled my eyes."Yeah well,I try,"I laughed."No,but I'm do have for me Aunt Mer?"I really hope it's in the form of a my mother walking over to me I corrected my last thought.I really hope it's in the form of a bottle.

As if she read my mind Auntie said,"Seeing as the queen of bitch land is coming over here,I'll give you an early present."Then she pulled out a small bottle and handed it to me.

I took it and hugged her."Oh,thank god!You are a life you!"

She laughed."It's put it away before the dragon lady sees it."

"Okay,"I pulled away and hid the bottle just as my mother walked up."RoseMarie,"she said,mouth in a tight line."Mother,"I said,with the same tone of turned to my aunt."Merydith."

"Janine,"she slightly nodded but her voice held on my dads side of the family likes all think she's a bitch and I is.

"Can I please talk to my daughter alone for a minute please,"Janine asked.

"Yeah,sure."She turned to me."Rose,I'll see you later,"she pattd my shoulder and walked away.I turned to Janine.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Janine,"I said,annoyed by just seeing her face.

"That is not the way you address your mother young lady,"she said,voice stern.

I scoffed."What mother,"I acts like she was actually there for me when I was growing up.

"That is no way to speak to someone RoseMarie.I am your mother whether you like it or not."

"No you are not my just some womann that carried me for nine months."Then I mumbled,"And that's all you did,"and crossed my arms.

"RoseMarie..."she warned."If that's all you think I did then you are wrong."

I scoffed again."Really so it was you who used to put a dollar under my pillow whenever my tooth came out?Or when I was sick,was it you that used to make my favorite soup and watch cartoons with me 'til I felt better?Did you walk me to the school door on the first day?No wait that was all Aunt only time I ever saw you was when it was my birthday,a holiday or in those rare times when you would actually ome home from until you started working holidays and stopped coming as far as I'm concerned Aunt Merydith is my you,"I said with clenched teeth.I may appear to be calm but inside I was seething.

"RoseMarie I did take good care of you.I used to make you soup,read to you and everything!I was a very good mother to you,"she hissed.

"Yeah...until you were allowed to start working again,"I turned away from her.

"RoseMarie I did alot more than you think and someday you will find out,"she said as she walked away.


End file.
